There are many situations in the maintenance and operation of a telecommunications network when it is useful to know the logical or network-layer topology of the network. In some cases, the network-layer topology of the network is known from those who constructed it, and in some other cases the network infrastructure can provide or determine the topology. In other cases, however, the network-layer topology is not known and must be estimated based on end-to-end measurements without the support of the network infrastructure. There are techniques in the prior art that attempt to do this, but they all exhibit limitations and disadvantages. Therefore, the need exists for a new method of estimating the network-layer topology of a network using end-to-end measurements.